Rotohammers are, in effect, large hammer drills which are often employed in the drilling of concrete and steel supports for a variety of applications. Pipe workers employ rotohammers during construction and retrofitting of structures such as in the application of seismic supports in commercial buildings.
Rotohammers may be used to drill holes of up to a maximum of approximately 2½″ (7 cm) in diameter. In masonry oftentimes, the rotohammer can contact rebar which can catch inside the bit threads and can cause the rotohammer to twist. Rotohammers produce considerable torque and they often weigh more than 10 kg so that, between the weight of a rotohammer and the torque which can be applied to a user, overhead drilling operations can be very tedious and can cause injury to even the most skilled operator.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device capable of supporting a rotohammer and moving it into position to drill an intended substrate through linear movement and to maintain the drill bit in contact with the substrates while obviating the need for an operator to support the rotohammer during the drilling operation.
These and further objects may be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.